The Nut Conspiracy
by Rainsdoodle
Summary: The FBI have called Hammy and his friends in to save the world from a group of evil squirrels! But will they defeat them in time?
1. S

Agent Jay, of the FBI, ran his fingers through his long hair. His partner and he had been going through files all day, and still they had no one for the job. It was a delicate matter and they needed the perfect person. Or rather animal.

"We need someone who will blend in," Jay's partner, Tami, thought out loud. Jay nodded and kept sifting through the mountains of files.

Something caught his eyes. On the front of the file was the picture of a red squirrel. His eyes looked happy and ready to go. Jay smiled and opened the file.

"Listen to this," he said to his partner, "_Was once a test subject for different types of coffee given to military troops. Has a lot of energy and enthusiasm. Has been known to try anything once, especially if it involves cookies._" Jay smiled, "We've found our man."

---------------------------------------------

Hammy sat basking in the warm glow of the sun. His mouth was full of cookies, making him sit still for a moment. He heard something approaching him, but ignored the sound.

"Hammy," an FBI agent called out to him. Hammy turned and looked at the man and woman beside him. He tried to talk, but cookie crumbs sprayed out onto the grass.

"Hammy," the woman said, "I am agent Tami and this is my partner Jay. We need your help. A group of evil squirrels, calling themselves B.A.N.G., have stolen all of the world's nuclear weapons. They are planning to blow up any country that does not give them nuts! As you know, the US does not negotiate with terrorists. That is why we need you; we need you to infiltrate their organization and stop them!"

**A/N: Ok, Sophie and Robin here! We're alternating with the chapters again, so sorry if they are kind of short. We've been doing this through email, and on limited time. For the chapter names, we are going to start spelling out our names for the titles, so you know whose is whose. That's it! More on the way soon!**


	2. R

"Do I get cookies?!" Hammy asked. The FBI agents looked at each other.

"Yes, Hammy. You get cookies." Jay said and he handed Hammy a box of cookies. Hammy eagerly grabbed the box and began to scoff the cookies down his piehole.

"Can my friends have cookies too!?" He asked.

"No, Hammy. Only you can know about this." Tami said and she handed him another box of cookies. "But RJ likes cookies too!"

"Don't worry." Jay said. "They'll get cookies eventually."

"PLEASE can my friends come?" Hammy asked. Jay and Tami looked at each other.

"Fine." Tami said. "Bring them here." Hammy smiled and raced off to find his friends.


	3. So

"So if we sneak into the house while they are watching the movie, we can take the leftover pizza-" RJ was saying when Hammy came running into the clearing.

"Guys! Guys! Come with me! I got cookies from these two people!!!!" Hammy screamed as he ran into his group of friends. Shelia looked at him oddly.

"Cookies? Not again, Hammy! You know what sugar does to you!"

"Like when I gave him a pixie stick," RJ muttered.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Hammy! I've got something new for you to try!" RJ called to his friend, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. _

_Hammy ran over and devoured the pixie stick, paper and all. His eyes grew large and he shook his head. A shiver ran through his body and he shot off of the ground. _

_"Oh, crap," RJ muttered, "What the heck did I just do?"_

End flashback.

Hammy tugged at his friends and dragged them back towards the agents. The two were sitting on the ground, lightly talking to each other.

"But there is just something more appealing about a rose than a daisy," Tami said.

"But daisies are the classic-" Tami nudged Jay, who immediately turned a shade of red and closed his mouth.

"We're going on a mission!" Hammy told his friends excitedly.


	4. Ro

"Mission? Whoa, whoa, Hammy! What are you talking about?" The ever-so-worrisome-worrywart Vern asked.

"A mission to save the United States of America from B.A.N.G."

"What the heck does B.A.N.G. stand for?" Stella asked.

"It stands for Bad And Naughty Golfballs" Tami said.

"Oh, I've heard of them. Yeah, I stole food from them once." RJ said, thinking.

_Flashback_

_RJ snuck around the corner and peered over the soda can he had hid behind. Four members of the BANG were on guard, but RJ found them asleep._

_"Aw, it must be nappy time!" RJ said as he poked his way through. He ran into their storage tree and packed all the Pringles he could gather. Then he ran back to where he was staying at the time._

_End of Flashback_

"Why am I not surprised?" Vern asked. RJ looked at him.

"Hey, if you were stuck in Death Valley with only Cheetos, you'd be hungry for Pringles, too, buddy!" He said.


	5. Sop

"But Pringles aren't the point here," Vern said in his deliberate voice, "What we need to think about is how dangerous this mission will be."

"Come on Vern!" Stella said, "It's the Earth! Surly we can risk it for _the Earth_!"

"I'm not so sure," Vern said in a thoughtful voice.

"Look," Hammy said, "I'm doing this with or without you. I want those cookies!"

Vern sighed, "Fine, if we have to go. I wouldn't send a friend into that organization alone."

RJ shook his head, "Boy are they nasty! From what I can remember of their hideout, it was filled with various sharp and pointy objects. They like sharp things..."

"Are they shinny!?" Hammy asked excitedly.

"Yes, they're shinny," RJ said, his voice falling.

"So it's settled?" Jay asked. The forest creatures before him nodded. "Great! Let's get going to Washington D.C. so I can give you all of the information you will need. We parked the SUV over there."

As they came up on the SUV, Hammy gasped in awe. "RJ," he whispered to his friend, "I thought you said only one human could fit into these things..."

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying this so far! Sorry about how short the chapters are, but with school work and having to send the email back and forth, we don't have much time to do long ones! **

**-Sophie**


	6. Rob

"I said they usually fit only one, Hammy." RJ corrected.

"Hey, RJ, are these things safe?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, how do we know if we can trust these humans?" Penny added.

"They could be after our fur and tails!" Ozzie said.

"Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad." Heather said.

"No they're not! They give us cookies!" Hammy said.

"I'm with Lou, here, RJ. How do we know this is safe?" Verne said.

"Look, they are from the government. They can be trusted."

"Well if I'm mistaken, the government is the reason the forest disappeared. And our little portion is for future development." Verne said.

"If you help us," Jay said. "We'll make sure that no one touches your patch of land."

"We'll do it."


	7. Soph

The SUV bounced gently along on the road. All of the forest creatures were in the back, enjoying the luxuries of the car.

"OH! What does this button do!?" Hammy said, seeing the button for the heated seats.

"Don't push it!" Vern said instantly, "We don't know what it does."

"Live a little Vern; go ahead and push it Hammy-my-man!" RJ replied, leaned back in the seat and drinking a bottle of peach Nee-Hi.

Hammy pushed the button with a lot of enthusiasm. The seats grew warmer and they sighed at the comfort.

Not satisfied at what had happened, Hammy looked for another button. He found a big, shinny, red one covered with a plastic cap. He grinned and pressed.

Nothing happened right away. Then all of a sudden, the SUV filled with smoke. Daggers dropped from the ceiling and thudded into the bottom and seats.

"You would've been dead had that hit my tail!" Stella told Hammy angrily. There was a dagger not a centimeter from her tail. Hammy just shrugged.

"What is that for!?" Vern said in a almost hysterical voice.

"For enemies. You know that no one can resist pushing an unlabeled red button," Tami replied with a bit of a grin on her face. "We're almost there."

**A/N: BWAHAHA!!! I love big, red buttons! **

**-Sophie**


	8. Robi

"Protection from what?" Verne asked.

"Oh, anything, really." Tami answered.

"Right. Villains, henchmen, hostage holders." Jay said.

"Oh oh, I know! Mayonnaise!" Hammy said.

"Mayonnaise is harmless, Hammy." RJ said. "Like a dog or something."

"Yeah, or a big ol' scary thing with big sharp claws who likes to eat squirrels who push big red buttons." Stella said.

"OK, OK. We're almost there." Jay said as he drove by Area 51. There was a flying saucer lodged in the ground like a Frisbee in mud.

"RJ...It's a giant Frisbee!" The triplets said.

"Righto! I think." RJ said.


	9. Sophi

Vern gasped and pointed at the 'giant Frisbee.' In a shaky voice, he uttered, "That's no Frisbee."

Little green men were coming out of the spaceship, and waving at them. Jay and Tami waved back cheerfully.

"Who are they?" Hammy asked the agents in the front seat.

"Joel and Bob. They're from Pluto, and boy, are they unhappy about it no longer being considered a planet. The world here is now calling it a Dwarf Planet. What in heck is a Dwarf Planet? I've never heard of them before this," Jay replied, still waving.

"What's Pluto?" All of the animals in the back seat asked in unison. Tami and Jay sighed.

"Never mind," Tami replied, "We're almost to our base. Hold on!" The SUV was rapidly approaching the bottom of a cliff. Jay smiled and sped up.

They were speeding up the side of the cliff. Over the screams from the backseat, Vern's was the loudest, shouting, "This is definitely not safe!"


	10. Robin

"This is your base! This is awesome!" RJ said. "Now if only I had a hang glider..."

"Oh my..." Vern said, looking over the edge. The Triplets went forward.

"No!" Penny said, and Lou grabbed one of them. Violet tried to go forward, too, but Ozzie stopped her.

"No, Violet! We PLAY dead, not actually BE dead!" Violet rolled her eyes.

"Dad, Dad, Dad..." She said.

"Anyway, Hammy, here's three cookies. Follow us..." Jay said.


	11. Sophie

The base loomed over the horizon, it's clean painted brick standing out like a sore thumb. The place was painted a bright orange, not the best color for a supposedly secret FBI location.

"Maybe that's why they're having problems," Violet muttered and Stella laughed.

The building was about three stories tall and had a flat roof. They walked to the front door and went inside.

Hammy and Vern gasped. There was nothing in it. Jay and Tami threw up their hands and called at the same time, "Home sweet home!"

"What's this? No fridge, no sofa, no ANYTHING!!!!!" RJ exclaimed, completely confused and shocked. Every human had stuff; it was a fact of life.

"Exactly," Tami said with a smug look on her face, "There is nothing, but..." she looked on the wall and pointed to a small, blue button. Hammy looked at it, but had no desire to push it, because it was a _blue _button.

"Come here everyone," Jay said as he walked towards the button. They all crowded around him, not impressed. He put his finger on the button and paused. "Hold on," was all he said before pushing it.

A trap door opened in the floor and they all fell through. Down...down...down they slid until they fell onto a hard, concrete floor with a loud thump. There were no lights on.

"Hold on," Tami said and flicked on the lights. The forest creatures gasped at what they saw before them.


	12. Robin A

"Hehehehehehehehehehe!" A crazed laughter filled the room.

"Kaka!" Jay said. Stella snickered.

"Kaka, ha! That's funny!"

"What's so funny about it? It's a pretty name!" Hammy said, not knowing "kaka" meant "poop/dung/crap" in Spanish.

"Hammy..." Verne said, but stopped.

"And who are you, my man?" RJ asked, taking a step towards Kaka, the crazed squirrel from BANG.

"Kaka! Kaka steal secrety plans from FBI peoples! Hehehehehehehehehe! Kaka good!"

"Good lord, he's been with BANG so long, he's gone crazy!" Tami said.

"Put down the scroll, Kaka." Jay said, taking a step towards Kaka. Kaka hugged the paper to him.

"Mine! Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine! And all of the gold is mine!" Kaka sang. The animals, and Jay and Tami, looked at each other.

"How's about I give you a shiny nickel for that scroll?" RJ proposed, but Kaka wasn't buying it.

"MINE!" He said as he darted around the animals and out the door.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! It got trapped in cyberspace for a while...**

**-Robin and Sophie**


	13. Sophie S

"After him!" Tami and Jay roared at the same time. They both tried to run out of the door at the same time and fell.

"Yo, Hammy! Eat this!" RJ said, throwing a packet of instant coffee at Hammy. He nodded, ripped open the package and ate the contents with lightning speed.

Hammy shuddered and his eyes grew wide. The room seemed to spin before him and time stood still. "Wow, that works!" he muttered and ran off after Kaka.

...o0o...

He had done it! Kaka looked at the scroll in his paws as he scurried across the floor. Inside the scroll were the locations of all of the world's nut reserves. He snickered as he thought of the nuts he would eat as his reward.

Or he could eat the scroll right now. His stomach began to grumble at the thought of nuts. Kaka stopped and looked at the scroll. It looked so thick and tasty, and..._papery_. He began to drool, thinking about how good it would taste.

He licked it. Kaka closed his eyes as he savored the taste. He opened his mouth wide and took a bite out of the end.

Something hit him in the back of the head, sending the part of the scroll flying out of his mouth. He hissed and flung around.

The scroll was gone from his paws. Kaka looked at them, baffled. Where had it gone?


	14. Robin An

"I got it! I got it!" Hammy screamed as he ran over to Jay and held the scroll up to him. Jay bent down and picked it up.

"Thank you, Hammy." Jay said. "This scroll shows where all the nut reserves in America are located. If BANG were to ever get into more than two of them, we'd all be in trouble! We are currently trying to make a gasoline from various nuts- peanuts, pecans, macadamia. You get it. Anyway, thanks, Hammy. I knew you were the right man for the job!"

"You're welcome! Can I have my cookies now?" Hammy asked. Tami tossed him and the others a box of cookies. While the others stuffed their faces, Verne saw something shiny on the ground. He picked it up.


	15. Sophie Sk

"Iakk!" Hammy spat out his cookie, surprised at what Vern was holding. It was a DVD copy of Pocahontas II, the worst movie on the planet!

"No..." RJ said in shock.

"It can't be! I thought it was just a myth," Tami said to Jay in a hysterical voice.

Jay hung his head, "That's proof. BANG is trying to brainwash the world with the Pocahontas II movie! That's how they plan to get their nuts and destroy the World's fuel supply! How horrid!"

Hammy took a better look at the disc. The word Pocahontas had been crossed out and replaced with the word BANG. "Let's watch it!" Hammy said, curious at why they had changed the name.

Everyone but Tami gasped. She looked at him, "You've got a good point. I've never seen the whole movie. But we'll have to get protective eye wear!"

A few minutes later they put the DVD into the player, all of them wearing orange tinted glassed. As the movie came on, Hammy began to laugh his head off. All of the characters had been replaced with squirrels!!!!

"What does this mean?" Jay asked as he watched the movie in horror.

"I know what it means," RJ replied.


	16. Robin Ann

"WHAT?" Everyone asked.

"It means BANG is trying to take over Disney, too!" RJ said.

"That fiend!" Tami whispered.

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" Jay said, hiding behind a pillow. Stella turned off the movie.

"Gladly." She said.

"Whoa, that was the worst movie I've ever seen!" One of the triplets said.

"Yeah." Jay said, coming out from his hiding place. Verne took the DVD and handed it to him. Jay screamed and hid behind the pillow again. Verne looked at the DVD and shrugged, finally giving it to Hammy, who threw it like a Frisbee. It landed and lodged itself in the window.

"Oppsy." Hammy said and ran off.

"Maybe we should burn this." RJ suggested, taking it from the window. Jay nodded, peeking over the edge of the pillow.

"Geez, Jay, are you that scared of it?" Tami asked. Jay looked at her.

"It scares me." He said quietly in a shaky voice. "It always has and it... gulp always will."


	17. Sophie Sky

Tami took out a lighter as Hammy gave her the disc. She lit it on fire and stomped it out with her foot several times, distorting the metal and turning it black with ash.

"We have to warn Disney," Vern said.

Jay nodded, now recovered that Pocahontas II had been burned. Tami rose her hand dramatically with her index finger pointed at the ceiling. "TO FLORIDA!" she shouted.

...o0o...

Three days and fifty rest stops later, they had arrived at Walt Disney World in Florida. They all wore Mickey-Mouse ears. Jay and Tami also wore Mickey shirts.

Before them loomed the princess castle. They walked up the ramp to the entrance slowly, taking in the sight of how tall it was.

"Is it illegal for Dream Works characters to come to Disney World?" Hammy asked RJ with a concerned look on his face.

"No, no! I don't think so anyway..."

"Keep your voice down!" Vern hissed, now having yet another thing to worry about.

Jay and Tami, who had been walking in front, stopped abruptly. Tami squealed and Jay gasped.

Tami ran ahead and jumped up and down excitedly. "I've waited my _whole life_ to meet you!!!"


	18. Robin Ann B

"Who has she waited her whole life to meet, Jay?" Verne asked.

"Mickey Mouse." Jay answered.

"What's so great about a mouse? They're small and not that great." RJ said.

"He's special."

"How?"

Hammy pointed ahead. "B-B-B-B-Big Mouse." He said.

"Whoa baby! That is a big mouse!" RJ said.

"Whoa! What'd he eat to make him so big?" Quillo asked.

"A lot of cheese, that's what." Stella said.

"I agree. A whole lot of cheese. I wonder where he got it..." Penny said.

"Well, we could ask him." Lou suggested.

"Yeah!" Heather agreed. Her dad shook his head.

"I'd rather play dead, not be it. That mouse could eat us!"

"Tell me I'm adopted." Heather begged Verne. "Please."


	19. Sophie Skye

"Ok, let's try to stay focused here," Jay said, yelling it especially towards Tami. She ignored him and proceeded to glomp Mickey. Mickey said nothing, being a mouse of very few words, but his eyes showed agony.

"Where do we have to go?" Vern asked.

A voice, very small as if far away called to him. "UP HERE!!" Hammy shouted, hanging from the castle. There was a small window before him, and he knocked on it.

...o0o...

Roy Disney was just getting his morning cup of coffee when he heard a small tapping on the only window in his flat. It was one of the few disadvantages of living in the princess castle, but at least he didn't have to commute for work.

A small squirrel was standing outside of the window. Confused, Roy opened it and let him in. The Squirrel smiled and missed the table beside him, landing head first into his coffee cup.

When the squirrel jumped back out, he began to talk rapidly. Roy could not understand him.

Something clicked in Roy's mind. "Hey, you're Hammy, aren't you?" The squirrel nodded and began to shake. "Oh, dear lord, what have I done?" Roy muttered as he realized he had given Hammy coffee. He screamed and ran into the other room, hiding under his bed.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! We got kinda busy and it was lost in cyberspace for a while. Poor, poor Roy. It serves him right, thought, no longer working for Disney. Did you know that their C.E.O. is not in any way related to Walt? That's just sad in my book….**

**-Sophie**


	20. Robin Ann Ba

"So let me get this straight...BANG redid three scenes of...Pocahontas II?" Roy asked.

"Yes sir. And if I may say so, it was horrible." Jay said.

"Yeah, you should have seen him! He was hiding behind a pillow and crying like a baby!" RJ said.

"Yeah, it was bad. And I have to fight them!" Hammy said, then went back to fighting at his squirrel sized straitjacket.

"I knew that sequel was bad news..." Roy mumbled.

"I'll say it was!" Verne said.

"I hated it! It was awful!" Quillo said.

"Yeah! Jay was so funny! He was screaming like a baby and crying and hiding behind a pillow!" said Spike.

"Yeah, and I got it on tape." RJ whispered.

"Sweet!" Buckey said.

"Do you have any characters that could help us, Mr. Disney?" Heather asked.

"As a matter of fact, I think I do. They're animals, just like you. Two are woodland animals and one is...not. Come with me."


	21. Sophie Skye M

"So let me get this straight," Meeko said, "there are...evil squirrels...and you have to defeat them...?"

"Hm...Yeah, uh-huh! That's pretty much it..." Hammy said, chewing on his straightjacket.

"And they took over our movie!? What scene did they change?" Flit asked, concerned.

RJ replied, "The scene with Percy drunk."

"Those fiends!" Flit said, outraged, "That was the best scene in the entire movie! How could they change such masterpiece as that!?"

"I don't know," Meeko said, "I didn't really like that scene. I was seasick..."

"So will you help us?" Stella asked, fluttering her eyelashes at Meeko.

"Uh...if you stop doing that, sure!" Meeko replied. He looked at Flit and Percy. "How 'bout you two?"

"Why not? It could be fun," Flit replied. Percy stayed silent. Flit glared at him, "Percy?"

Percy sighed, "Ok, I'll do it. Where are we going next? What's the plan?"

"I'm glad you asked!" RJ said excitedly. He pulled the game board for **Life**out of his golf bag.

**A/N: Sorry we haven't updated in a while. It got lost in cyberspace for about two weeks or so. Hope you like the new chapter! Please read and review for us!!!**

**-Sophie**


	22. Robin Ann Bat

"OK, so Meeko, you know what to do." RJ said. Meeko ran up to Cinderella's staircase and grabbed her slipper.

"Here!" Meeko said. Hammy fought at his straitjacket.

"Can I get out of this jacket now? Can I have a cookie now? Can I? PLEASE?" He asked.

"Who gave you coffee?" Verne asked.

"Roy. I fell in his coffee cup."

"Back to business." RJ said, interrupting.

"OK, now Ozzie, you go over there and play dead to scare away the Seven Dwarfs." RJ said. "Heather, you go over there to talk to Alice. Then, once we have the gems we need from the Dwarfs, and the book Alice is reading, we can set out for Alaska."

"_ALASKA?!?!?!?!_" Everyone asked.

"Oh, no one said anything about Alaska." Penny said, looking at Lou.

"Sweet!" Quillo, Spike, and Buckey said together.

"Got it!" Meeko said.

Three hours later, the woodland animals were saying goodbye to Meeko, Percy, and Flit.

"Thanks for your help!" Hammy said. "But the cookies are mine!"


	23. Sophie Skye Mo

"So why are we going to Alaska again?" Verne asked as Quillo, Spike, and Buckey drove the SUV down the highway towards Alaska.

RJ scoffed, "Everyone knows that Disney has a bunker in Alaska in case of emergency. I'm sure that B.A.N.G. knows this. And with Roy gone from Disney World, they probably think that he's gone there. That's where we stop them and catch them into our trap."

"But what are the jewels for then?" Lou asked.

"I'm glad you asked, bukko, because that is the best part of our plan!" RJ smiled wickedly. "When I was younger, I was trained in the wide and interesting field of hypnotism. Often times, jewels work the best for small minds, so we are going to hypnotize the squirrels we capture and get them to tell us where their base is and who their leader is."

"Brilliant!" Hammy exclaimed, still in his straight jacket.

Verne looked out the back window, "Do you think that we should have left Jay and Tami back there? I mean, they are on this mission too."

"Naw, they'll be fine," RJ replied, "I wouldn't worry about them. We'll pick them up again after we go to Alaska."

"But was the duct-tape really necessary?" Penny asked.

"Of course!" RJ replied in a slightly hurt voice, "I've studied human culture a lot longer than you have. They do that to each other all the time!"

**A/N: Sorry that we haven't updated in a while. Sophie got a horrid case of writer's block on this and it was her turn. Also, we really don't know if Disney has a bunker in Alaska, but it took the story in a new direction. Ok, one more thing: We don't own Over the Hedge, or it's charaters, or any part of Pocahontas. Although, we wish we did own Pocahontas...**

**-Robin and Sophie**


	24. Robin Ann Bate

"Whatever you say, RJ." Quillo, Spike and Buckey said.

"Hey, don't make me use it on you three." RJ said in a joking voice. The triplets didn't catch on that it was a joke and they nearly stopped the car because they were driving.

"Anyway, we're going to need these." RJ said, tossing doll clothes down to the animals.

"Why do we need these?" Verne asked, holding up a fur jacket.

"Because if you don't wear those, you'll freeze your shell off." RJ said. He threw on a jacket and tossed the others earmuffs, mittens, scarves, and hats. Verne, Quillo, Spike, Lou and Penny all dressed in mittens, earmuffs, and scarves, seeing as they couldn't get into jackets.

"Well, at least we'll be warm." Heather said.

"True." Ozzie admitted. "Very true."

"What about me????? Can I get out of this straitjacket now, PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?" Hammy asked.

"Sure, Hammy my friend." RJ said, taking out a large knife.

"What's that for?" Verne asked.

"To get him out." RJ answered. Hammy fainted. "I was kidding."

"Well you might as well hold a chainsaw to him, you scared him so much!" Verne said.

"Oh, stop it, Verne. RJ was just playin' around." Stella said.

"Right." RJ said. He took out some pepper spray. "This'll wake him up. Everybody plug your noses or you're in for quite a crying fit otherwise."


	25. Sophie Skye Moo

"YOW!!!!" Hammy screamed as RJ pepper sprayed him. He started to cough and bounce around the SUV, trying to get the spray out of his eyes.

"Ow ng ill e et here?" Verne asked through the scarf covering his eyes and mouth.

"What did you say? I can't understand you." RJ told him, uncovering his own mouth.

Verne held up a finger and undid his scarf. "I said, how long until we get there?"

RJ had opened his mouth to answer when a collective "Uh-oh" came from Quillo, Spike and Buckey. "What's up?" RJ said rushing to the front.

"The squirrel just opened the gate to get in," started Spike.

"But it's started to close," continued Quillo.

"And we only have thirty seconds to get through before it closes and we're left outside," Buckey finished.

"Hold on!" all three said at once and they pressed down the gas petal as hard as they could.


End file.
